


This is Halloween this is Halloween

by Akitchenwenchforever



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Happy belated Halloween, LMAO, This made me laugh when I was writing it, coherent storytelling? No no, god Why is literally everyone in this story, i need to sleep, so hopefully it makes you laugh, this is kinda Halloween gothic at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitchenwenchforever/pseuds/Akitchenwenchforever
Summary: Gosh 😧I love ❤️to go ◀️trick 🤡or treating 🍭with 😢all my 👍German 🇩🇪friends! 👯♀️👫Oh boy!😆💂♂️🧑🎤🦹🧙♂️🧟♂️🧙♀️(These are our costumes)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	This is Halloween this is Halloween

It was Halloween. Old Hallow’s Eve. Hallowed Wean. You know. Pumpkins, candy, costumes... yeah. Wendla was leaning out the window and enjoying the fall air. A few children were getting a jump on trick or treating. It was, in a word, atmospheric. Wendla ate a piece of candy and adjusted her fairy wings. She looked out the window just in time to catch Thea and Ilse running down the street. Wendla sprinted down the stairs to intercept them at the door.  
“Happy Halloween!” Thea yelled, probably sugarhigh already. She adjusted her knock-off Hogwarts robes and gestured about wildly with her wand.  
“You too!” Wendla said.  
“Have you guys got any skittles?” Ilse said. Ilse was dressed as Morticia Addams, and was doing it so flawlessly.  
“I don’t know. I’ll look.” Wendla said, turning to look in the candy bowl.  
“Alright, but hurry up. We’re meeting Anna and Martha at the haunted house really soon.” Thea reminded her.  
“I know.” Wendla said, salvaging a packet of Skittles from the bowl.  
The three girls dashed down the street, costumes fluttering in the breeze. The haunted house was only a few blocks away, so they got there quickly. Anna (as a witch) and Martha (as an avocado) were waiting outside. (Couples costume guys)  
“HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!” Thea yelled, energetically.

“Yes!” Martha replied, eating a Crunch bar.  
“I’m very excited to get spooked.” Ilse said.  
“I doubt it’ll be that scary. At least, I hope it won’t. I hate spooky stuff.” Wendla replied. “What is Moritz doing again?” Anna asked.  
“I think he’s a zombie. Either a zombie or a ghost.” Martha answered.  
“FUN” Thea yelled.  
The girls ignored this and walked into the haunted house. It was suitably haunted, with cobwebs and things. There was peeling wallpaper and other things like that (I have never been to a haunted house). Suddenly, a man jumped out in front of them, dressed as a murderer.  
“AHHHHHH!” The girls yelled, because they were scared.  
“Hehehehhehehh” The man said spooky-like. The girls took off. The halls and rooms were narrow but they lost the man, probably because he got tired.  
“Let’s find Moritz and tell him hello.” Martha suggested.  
“Alright!” Wendla replied.  
“He told me he’d be near the back, near a staircase or something.”  
“Is there a map?” Anna asked.  
“Honey I have no clue.” Ilse answered.  
The girls looked around for a map and could not find one.  
“Well, we’ll just head to the back.” And they did. The back was remarkably devoid of peopleexceptforagirlsittinginabloodybridecostumereadingabook(P rideand Prejudice) . Eventually the ladies stumbled upon Moritz wearing a tattered trenchcoat and staring at a wall.  
“Moritz!” Thea squealed.  
“HI guys. How ar eyou today?” Moritz asked.  
“Oh boy moritz are we ever excited. But you did not scare us.” The girls chorused in unison.  
“Hahahha!” Moritz chortled.  
“Hahahahah” The girls chortled with him. It was very funny for some reason, despite having no resemblance to what a joke could or should be.  
“Boo.” said Melchior, stepping out from behind a wall.  
“Oh.” Anna said. He did not scare her because he was not enthusiastic.  
“Darn, Melchy, you were supposed to scare them!” Moritz admonished.  
“Sorry.”  
“How was he supposed to accomplish that? He’s not even wearing a costume!” Ilse said. This was true, because Melchior didn’t believe in halloween. But he was always down to

eat a ton of candy and go feral, and isn’t that what the holiday season is all about? “What are you?” Melchior asked the girls.  
“Umm, I’m a fairy, and Anna is a witch, and Martha is an avocado, and Ilse is Morticia Addams.” Wendla explained. (I am running out of synonyms for ‘said’)  
“Alright.” Melchior said. Suddenly the phone on the wall rang. “AHH!” Everyone said.  
“Golly gosh, I didn’t know that phone worked!” Moritz whispered. “Pick it up!” Ilse said.  
“You do it!” Moritz shot back.  
“Oh, lame.” Martha said, and picked up the phone.  
“Hello?”  
“Seven days...” A voice whispered from the phone. The kids huddled together a bit. “What?” Martha said, bluntly, “I couldn’t hear you.”  
“Seven days...” The voice whispered, a bit louder. The kids huddled together a bit tighter.  
“Sorry, the connection’s kind of bad. Say again?” Martha said.  
“SEVEN DAYS!” The voice screamed.  
“Oh! Yes, thank you. Now pray tell, what’s going to happen in seven days?” Martha said. “Jesus christ, can’t a guy play a prank?” An unmistakably annoying boy’s voice said. “Hanschen?” The assemblage chorused.  
“Right, idiots. Anyways, me and the rest of the lads are at the front. Come on, it’s time to trick or treat.” He hung up the phone.  
“Well, can’t argue with that.” Ilse said.  
“I’m at work.” Moritz stated.  
“Not anymore, babey, we got stuff to do.” Melchior said, and with that, the kids headed towards the front.  
Hanschen, being a man partial to the usage of milk metaphors, was fittingly dressed as a cow. This caused a considerable uproar when the other kids arrived, because it was not a good costume. Ernst was dressed as a cat because he had forgotten it was halloween. Otto was Elphaba from Wicked, but he ran out of green face paint halfway through so it was kind of sad. Georg was going as Georg.  
“Ell em ay oh, guys. What a wild collection of costumes we have!” Ernst said. “Yes!” Wendla replied.  
“Let’s go trick or treating.” someone said. And they did.  
“So how is the piano lessons going george?”  
“Gayorg,” georg corrected, “and fine. I am playing many pieces.”

“More like pieces of candy! Hahhshsdh” Anna said, laughing. Everyone looked at her because this was not funny. Anna tripped and fell and no one noticed. She was being punished for her sins.  
“My favorite emoji is the one that goes like this.” Ilse said, making a face. Ernst and Moritz could not recall that emoji, nor it ever existing. Moritz turned his attention back to a bar of Hershey’s chocolate.  
Melchior was pulling a Hamlet and monologuing about nothing for a long amount of time.  
“Hehehehehehehh” s aid anna eating a butterfinger yum.  
The things were bad but also good and it was fine. There was wind somewhere, bearing the scent of misconjugated latin verbs.  
Lmao. someone said, isn’t this fun?  
Things were in fact not fun.  
Bye. hanschen whispered, and flew off into the distance.  
Bye! Everyone called after him. Was he ascending to the heaviside layer? No because he was a cow.  
It was halloween, and everything was good. Or not. I don’t know, I wasn’t there.

**Author's Note:**

> Today is December 1st and it is still Halloween in my mind   
> I was very tired when I wrote this so that’s fun   
> And damn it I forgot to include our dear friend Bobby Mahler/maler/mayler/ whatever   
> Otto is a theater geek don’t @ me I’m projecting   
> Anyways happy December 🤪🍇  
> Don’t forget to skim off the cream shdjjdhh


End file.
